


IDDQD

by JellaMontel



Category: Doom (Games)
Genre: M/M, POV First Person
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-22
Updated: 2010-11-22
Packaged: 2018-01-11 06:37:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1169851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JellaMontel/pseuds/JellaMontel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Написано на второй тур хот-феста по заявке №9 "ГГ под IDDQD/кибердемон, бензопилой в задницу".</p>
            </blockquote>





	IDDQD

**Author's Note:**

  * For [JainaDurron](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JainaDurron/gifts).



...рассеивается темнота, светлеет вокруг, оглядываюсь - где? что?

Комнатка. Пять стрелков по углам.  
Пять помножить на два пуль - из двустволки.  
Пять трупов.  
Дверь - открыть, Цитадель, мост. Еще несколько хлипких бойцов, уложить.  
Патроны подобрать. Последнего, вылезшего из-за угла - в упор.  
Крови нет.

Ее вообще нет в этом мире - за исключением тех моментов, когда предсмертным всплеском заливает глаза перед тем, как мир гаснет, чтобы секундой позже насмешливо подмигнуть омерзительно знакомым интерьером стартовой точки ниасиленного левела. Но это - не по-настоящему, а всерьез здесь умирают одни только монстры.  
Хотя мне порой тоже хочется.  
Впрочем, не умереть, а скорее так... сдохнуть.  
Хотя куда чаще такое желание возникает не здесь, а где-то там, в мире сладких и сонных грез, где Марьванна интересуется количеством лап у жучков, а любопытная Катька желает знать, кто кому больше нравится - Леночка длинноногая или Машенька большегрудая?  
Вот как раз в такие моменты и хочется - потому что какая там Леночка, какая там Машенька, когда вот они - восемь длинных членистых ног и огромный мозг задумчиво замершего на платформе Стратега и большой, большой, Очень Большой (и я _не хочу_ знать, что думает по этому поводу дедушка Фрейд) и невероятно притягательный Кибердемон.  
Его хочется.  
Очень хочется.  
Очень хочется поиметь!  
Поиметь "по-мужски", не ракетой издалека с перебежек, уворачиваясь и позорно прячась, а вблизи, голыми руками... ну не руками, ладно, я не задрот три часа кулаками работать - пилой. Бензопила штука жесткая и суровая, ею кого хошь...  
Лично мне "хошь" - его. Сурового, рогатого и большого.  
Лицом к лицу - но увы, это невозможно. Даже в редкие запретно-стыдные прогулки неуязвимости я не могу запилить его "в морду" - уникальная ракетная пушка Кибердемона не может в такие моменты убить - да ничто не может! - но алая ракета тяжелая, быстрая, а скорострельность превосходит воображение... по всем законам физики меня отбрасывает, и выстрелы, один за другим, откидывают дальше и дальше, и не дают добежать на расстояние контакта.  
Поэтому единственный способ Кибердемона завалить - в задницу.  
Впрочем, я уже знаю, как это можно. Вот стоит он, вот - Стратег. А у них любовь. Каждый мнется на своей тесной площадке, каждый делает вид, что другого не замечает и ни за что не заметит...  
Щаззз!  
Проверено - пара пуль одному, выстрел-другой второму, и оба азартно начнут на меня охоту, но если только чей-то шальной выстрел заденет "коллегу" - сцепятся уже друг с другом, и намертво. Жизни у них у обоих много, ракет и энергоячеек - еще больше, а уж упорства... Подходи да бери голеньких.  
Правда, в нормальных условиях я все равно огребу рикошетом, поэтому...  
I - и дыхание перехватывает.  
D - да...  
D - да-а...  
Q - как-же-сладко...  
D - да! - прокатывается по клави... да какое там, по всем эрогенным местам, через глазки-пальчики прямо в яйца - чудо-код, постыдное, но дающее удовлетворить самые невозможные страсти всемогущество.  
Я негромко рычу, перехватывая поудобней двустволку. Можно идти.

Ворота. Тоннель. Вынос всей этой швали. Пандус вдоль всех граней восьмиугольного зала, провал пола, платформы... вот он, мой вожделенный.  
Я обхожу зал по кругу по пандусу, примеряюсь...  
Выстрел - цепляю стратега.  
Ответная очередь, горячая и возбуждающая - бьет-щекотит по телу бодрящий энергетический душ паучьего плазмагана, принимаю его на грудь и аккуратно сдвигаюсь - вправо... еще шаг... еще...  
И на траектории выстрела оказывается мой Кибердемон, взревывает рассерженно - кто посмел его задеть?! - разворачивается, стремительный и прекрасный - и вот она, сцепка.  
Эти двое мочат друг друга, и им нет дела ни до кого более.

Я спускаюсь спокойно, неспешно.  
Поднимаюсь.  
Вот она, задница.  
А вот и моя пила...  
Вот...

_...я пилю, а ему по фигу._  
Я пилю, и взлетают крохотные клочочки плоти.  
Я... 

Он... падает?!

Я неудовлетворен.  
Черт подери, да я... я... да что же?!  
По мне снова бьет плазменный дождь снизошедшего до каких-то там человеков врага.  
В кои-то веки победил не мой великолепный красавец, а этот мерзкий паук. Прежде он всегда складывался первым, а сейчас...  
Это моя вина.  
Это я - со своей пилой!

Демон, прекрасный могучий мой Кибердемон... Пока жив Стратег, тебе дела нет до меня.  
Пока жив ты, наслаждаюсь и я, и паучье твое сокровище.  
Пока живу я...  
А что я?  
Я - никто.

Но я знаю, как все исправить.  
Это легко. И просто.  
I - и даже будет не очень больно.  
D - да-да.  
D - да, я сказал!  
Q - куда больнее видеть гибель другого...  
D - Демон мой, я вернусь очень скоро!

...и экран заливает кровью.

 

22.11.2010 (c) Jella Montel


End file.
